AmourShipping One-Shot - A Cold Mamoswine Ride
by SassySylveon
Summary: Ash and Serena are on route 17 (A.K.A. Mamoswine Road) what happens when Serena is lost in the deep snow, with no pokémon, no Ash and an Abomasnow staring down at her? *AmourShipping SatoSere*


Hey it is I, Sassy Sylveon! I was just looking through Tumblr at some AmourShipping blogs and an idea came to me. So I just had to write it down! This is a cute little oneshot about the Kalos Couple! I hope you enjoy! Maybe I could do some more one shots in the future?

I do not own pokémom, if I did I could guarantee that the following story would actually happen in one of the episodes!

* * *

><p><span>AmourShipping One-Shot - A Cold Mamoswine Ride<span>

Ash and his friends were making their way out of Dendemille Town towards Anistar City for the psychic badge. There was one problem. The snow was up higher than their heads. It was a good thing they had packed coats, it was so cold that even Pikachu had decided a pokéball was the best bet he had for not becoming a Pika-Popsicle. Clemont had pointed out a sign which said they would have to ride on Mamoswines. The group spilt up, Clemont and Bonnie on one Mamoswine, Ash and Serena on another.

Clemont boosted Bonnie onto their Mamoswine and It didn't take too long for Clemont to get the rope of riding the pokémon being the genius he is, although he can be awkward at times he sure knows his pokémon. Ash on the other hand had trouble getting on like with Rhyhorn.

"Ash come on, it's getting colder by the second!" Serena complained, she was already on the Mamoswine waiting for Ash.

"Clemomt you and Bonnie go ahead," Ash exclaimed. "This might take awhile..."

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie sweat-dropped.

"Want me to get off and show you?" Serena asked.

"No I'm-" Ash jumped. "Fine! I DID IT!" He exclaimed facing Serena.

Serena giggled and her cheeks went red. "You're the wrong way round!"

Ash laughed and rubbed the back of his neck before cautiously turning around.

"Onwards Mamoswine!" Ash called out.

"Swiiinnneeeee!" The Mamoswine grunted and began to move forwards.

'_Do I hold onto his waist?_' Serena blushed at the thought, the ride had only just started and was already very bumpy. Plus not being at the front meant there was nothing to hold onto. She shook her head. '_No just endure it! Don't make things awkward!_'

"You okay back there Serena?" Ash asked turning his head.

'_But if he asks me to hold on..._'

"Yeah, just f-fine!" She shivered. She waited for the raven haired boy's response.

"Okay!" He turned back around.

'_Maybe he's more dense than I originally thought..._' She gripped onto the saddle as tight as she could but the snow storm kept getting worse and worse, the wind howling was louder then her own thoughts.

"Ahh!" She cried as the wind blew harder, she had lost her grip on the saddle and she fell off the Mamoswine. The wind was so loud, she was sure Ash didn't even hear her and now she was stuck on Route 17, freezing.

"F-Fennekin! I c-choose you!" She threw the pokéball only to find it had frozen itself shut that or Fennekin had felt the cold and chosen not to come out. Probably the latter. Now with her only source of warmth lost she had to make her way out of the deep snow, alone.

She gripped onto her head as her pink wool hat blew away.

"G-Great!" She muttered to herself. She continued to stumble about, not having a clue about which direction she was going in.

She heard a low grunting sound. '_Maybe it's a Mamoswine!_' She thought gleefully and pressed onwards. She stopped in her tracks only to see it was an Abomasnow.

She felt paralysed as it moved closer to her. One ice shard and she was a goner.

"Stop right there Abomasnow! Leave Serena alone!" Serena was still paralysed but she knew that voice anywhere, it was Ash.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Luchaaa!" Hawlucha squawked staring the Abomasnow in the eye.

"Hawlucha use high jump kick!" Ash ordered.

"HAAAWWW!" Hawlucha made sure its timing was perfect and that it inflicted as much damage on the Abomasnow as possible.

The Abomasnow wasn't giving up yet though and went right for Hawlucha with ice shard.

"Dodge it and counter with a karate chop!" Hawlucha masterfully dodged the incoming attack from Abomasnow and karate chopped it from behind.

"Snooowww..." Abomsnow groaned in defeat and it slowly dragged its way back to its cave.

Ash called Hawlucha back and went over to Serena.

During the battle she had fainted and was lying on the floor, the cold had been getting to her and made her feel weak.

"Serena are you okay?!" Ash cried out, shaking Serena's shoulders. He leant over her and moved some of her hair out of her face. Reaching into his bag he pulled something out. It was the pink wool hat she had lost. He lifted her head up and pulled the hat on.

"Please don't leave us... Clemont and Bonnie will be distraught!" He begged, taking her hand into his. It was as cold as ice. '_Not as distraught as me..._'

"Please don't leave _me_.." He whispered as if admitting his feelings to her and to himself for the very first time. Possibly even the last and only time.

"Mhmm... Ashhh?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Serena! Thank Arceus!" Ash exclaimed lifting Serena up and hugging her. "I thought I had lost you!"

Serena felt her cheeks warm up and Ash was thankful that Serena couldn't see his blush, he was sure his was even redder than hers.

"T-Thank you A-Ash..." She whispered as she returned the hug.

"Heh, it was no problem!" Ash smiled as he pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-We should really be moving on so Clemont and Bonnie don't get worried..."

Ash had looked away embarrassed as his cheeks went an even deeper red. This time Serena noticed.

'_So he really does care..._' She thought and got a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She kissed his cheek. "My hero," she whispered again loud enough for him to hear.

They both shared one last look, a small smile on their faces before they headed back to where Ash had left the Mamoswine to find Serena. Ash had his arm around Serena's back to support her as she shakily stepped forwards.

They both got back on the Mamoswine and headed for Anistar City, all the while Serena had her arms around Ash's waist and her head leaning on his shoulder while she slept. The words Ash had used repeated over and over in her mind "I thought I had lost you!" She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her head closer to Ash. Both trainers were all of a sudden very warm with the blushes on their faces and warm fuzzy feelings in their stomachs keeping them warmer than even a Charizards flame.


End file.
